1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working system for an aeroplane, and more particularly to a working system comprising a hangar for accommodating an aeroplane, a partition wall for partitioning the hangar into a fuselage work area around a fuselage and a main wing work area around a main wing, and working tables arranged in the fuselage work area, wherein the partition wall is movable between a predetermined partitioning position and a retracted position allowing entrance and exit of the aeroplane.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the conventional working system for the aeroplane as noted above includes frame constructions A provided in opposite sides of the fuselage 2a and having the working tables 9 vertically and serially arranged substantially through the length of the fuselage 2a of the aeroplane 2. A curtain member 7 extends outside of each frame construction A to act as the partition wall for partitioning between the fuselage work area 5 around the fuselage 2a and the main wing work area 6 around the main wing 2b. The vertically arranged working tables 9 serve for various workings on the fuselage 2a of the fuselage work area 5.
The frame constructions A per se are moved to an outwardly retracted position away from a position adjacent the fuselage 2a by a great distance thereby to allow the partition wall 7 having the curtain member to be movable between the partitioning position adjacent the fuselage 2a and the retracted position allowing entrance and exit of the aeroplane 2.
However, in such a conventional structure, the huge frame construction A having the working tables vertically and serially arranged substantially through the length of the fuselage 2a has to be moved thereby to move the partition wall 7 between the partitioning position and the retracted position, which requires a grandscaled moving system and results in high manufacturing and maintenance cost.
In addition, the workers have to move between the working tables 9 vertically and serially arranged substantially through the length of the fuselage 2a to be engaged in various workings, which deteriorates an operational efficiency.
In general, the working system of this type employs a ventilation system for the fuselage work area 5. However, the working tables 9 vertically and serially arranged substantially through the length of the fuselage 2a interrupt a ventilating air flow to cause ill ventilation around every portion of the working tables 9, as a result of which an improvement in a working environment through ventilation has not been fully achieved.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved working system for overcoming the above-noted disadvantages.